List of phobias
The English suffixes '-phobia', '-phobic', '-phobe' (of Greek origin: φόβος/φοβία) occur in technical usage in psychiatry to construct words that describe irrational, disabling fear as a mental disorder (e.g. agoraphobia). In common usage they also form words that describe dislike or hatred of a particular thing or subject. The suffix is antonymic to -philia, -philic, -phile (e.g. cibophobia, fear of food, and cibophilia, love of food). Phobia list Organism phobias Animal phobias * Acarophobia – fear of mites or ticks (branch of entomophobia) * Agerozoophobia – fear of farm animals * Agrizoophobia – fear of wild animals * Ailurophobia, Aelurophobia, Felinophobia, Elurophobia – fear of cats * Alektorophobia - fear of chickens * Anopheliphobia – fear of mosquitoes (branch of entomophobia) * Arachnophobia – fear of spiders and other arachnids * Batrachophobia – fear of amphibians * Bovinophobia – fear of cattle * Bufonophobia – fear of toads (branch of batrachophobia) * Chelonaphobia – fear of turtles (branch of herpetophobia) * Chiroptophobia – fear of bats * Cynophobia, Caninophobia – fear of dogs * Deinophobia – fear of dinosaurs * Domestozoophobia – fear of domestic animals * Entomophobia – fear of insects * Equinophobia, Hippophobia – fear of horses * Herpetophobia – fear of reptiles * Ichthyophobia – fear of fish (branch of thalassophobia) * Katsaridaphobia – fear of cockroaches (branch of entomophobia) * Lepidopterophobia – fear of butterflies * Lupophobia – fear of wolves (branch of agrizoophobia) * Lutraphobia – fear of otters * Melissophobia, Melissaphobia, Apiphobia – fear of bees or of bee stings (branch of entomophobia) * Mephitophobia, Skunkphobia – fear of skunks * Mottephobia – fear of moths * Murophobia – fear of mice and/or rats * Muscaphobia – fear of flies (branch of entomophobia) * Myrmecophobia – fear of ants (branch of entomophobia) * Ophidiophobia, Snakephobia, Serpentophobia – fear of snakes (branch of herpetophobia) * Ornithophobia – fear of birds * Ovinaphobia – fear of sheep and/or goats (branch of agerozoophobia) * Pediculophobia, Phthiriophobia – fear of lice (branch of entomophobia) * Pithecophobia – fear of apes (branch of agrizoophobia) * Porcophobia – fear of pigs (branch of agerozoophobia) * Ranidaphobia – fear of frogs (branch of batrachophobia) * Scoleciphobia, Vermiphobia, Helminthophobia – fear of worms (branch of entomophobia) * Scyphophobia, Cnidarophobia – fear of jellyfish (branch of thalassophobia) * Selachophobia, Galeophobia – fear of sharks (branch of ichthyophobia) * Spheksophobia – fear of wasps (branch of entomophobia) * Taurophobia – fear of bulls (branch of bovinophobia) * Teniophobia, Taeniophobia – fear of tapeworms (branch of scoleciphobia) * Thalassophobia – fear of sea creatures * Zemmiphobia – fear of the great mole rat * Zoophobia – fear of animals Plant phobias * Agrostophobia – fear of grass * Anthophobia – fear of flowers * Botanophobia – fear of plants * Dendrophobia – fear of trees * Fyllophobia – fear of leaves * Grasartophobia – fear of tumbleweeds * Kactosophobia – fear of cacti * Pteridophobia – fear of ferns * Thamnophobia – fear of bushes * Viriditaphobia – fear of weeds Microorganism phobias * Bacteriophobia – fear of bacteria * Microbiophobia, Bacillophobia – fear of microorganisms * Spermatophobia, Spermophobia, Verminophobia – fear of germs * Virophobia – fear of viruses Phobias of the body * Bromidrosiphobia, Bromidrophobia – fear of body odors (branch of osmophobia) * Cardiophobia – fear of the heart * Carpophobia, Karpophobia – fear of veins and wrists * Chaetophobia, Hypertrichophobia, Trichopathophobia, Trichophobia – fear of hair * Chirophobia – fear of hands * Coprophobia – fear of feces * Dermatophobia – fear of skin * Enkefalophobia – fear of brains * Eurotophobia – fear of female genitalia * Geniophobia – fear of chins * Genuphobia – fear of knees * Halitophobia – fear of bad breath (branch of osmophobia) * Kolpophobia – fear of genitals, particularly female * Mamillaphobia, Thelephobia – fear of nipples * Mammophobia – fear of mammary glands * Mastrophobia – fear of breasts * Nevophobia, Naevophobia – fear of moles on skin * Odontophobia – fear of teeth * Ommetaphobia, Ommatophobia – fear of eyes * Omphalophobia – fear of belly buttons * Onuxophobia – fear of fingernails and toenails * Parasitophobia – fear of parasites * Parthenophobia – fear of virgins * Phallophobia – fear of a penis, especially when erected * Podophobia – fear of feet * Pogonophobia – fear of beards * Proctophobia – fear of rectums * Pugophobia – fear of buttocks * Queunliskanphobia – fear of saliva * Rhytiphobia – fear of wrinkles * Urophobia, Urinophobia – fear of urine Phobias of people * Androphobia, Hominophobia, Masculophobia – fear of men * Anthropophobia, Anthrophobia – fear of people * Biphobia – fear of bisexuality or bisexuals * Cacomorphobia – fear of fat people * Caecusphobia – fear of blind people * Caligynephobia, Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women and hot girls (branch of gynephobia and puellaphobia) * Ephebiphobia – fear of teenagers and young people * Gerontophobia – fear of elderly people * Gigantasophobia – fear of tall people * Gynephobia, Gynophobia, Gynaphobia, Ferminaphobia, Feminophobia – fear of women * Hebephobia – fear of preteens or tweens * Heterophobia, Sexophobia – fear of the opposite sex * Homophobia – fear of homosexuality or becoming homosexual * Invalidophobia – fear of skinny people * Anthropariophobia – fear of short people * Morophobia – fear of babies * Nipiophobia – fear of toddlers * Parthenophobia – fear of young girls * Pedophobia, Paedophobia, Pediaphobia – fear of children * Peladophobia – fear of bald people * Puellaphobia – fear of girls * Puerophobia – fear of boys * Surcusphobia – fear of deafblind people * Surdusphobia – fear of deaf people * Teleiophobia – fear of adults * Teratophobia – fear of deformed people * Transphobia – fear of transgender people Phobias of personnel and kins * Astynomiaphobia, Policophobia – fear of police * Amansophobia – fear of your boyfriend or girlfriend * Amicophobia – fear of your friend * Coulrophobia – fear of clowns (not restricted to evil clowns; a branch of automophobia) * Dentophobia – fear of dentists * Didaskalophobia – fear of teachers * Dontineraiphobia – fear of the Tooth Fairy * Episcophobia – fear of bishops * Fratrophobia – fear of your brother * Foniasophobia – fear of murderers or serial killers * Geliophobia – fear of laughter * Hagiophobia – fear of saints * Hierophobia – fear of priests * Hobophobia – fear of bums or beggars * Homilophobia – fear of sermons * Latrophobia – fear of doctors or physicians * Liticaphobia – fear of lawsuits * Matrophobia – fear of your mother * Novercaphobia – fear of your step-mother * Papaphobia – fear of the Pope * Paschakounephobia – fear of the Easter Bunny * Patrophobia – fear of your father * Pentheraphobia, Novercaphobia – fear of mother-in-law * Peregrinphobia – fear of strangers * Politicophobia – fear of politicians * Santaphobia, Clausophobia – fear of Santa Claus * Scelerophobia – fear of criminals * Sibliphobia – fear of your sibling * Soceraphobia – fear of parents-in-law * Sociophobia – fear of society or people in general * Sororophobia – fear of your sister * Spousophobia – fear of your spouse * Syngenesophobia – fear of relatives * Tyrannophobia – fear of tyrants * Vitricophobia – fear of step-father * Xenophobia – fear of foreigners Phobias of races and nationalities * Albanophobia – fear of white people or Caucasians * Americanophobia – fear of the Americans * Anglophobia – fear of the English * Asianophobia – fear of the Asians * Bolshephobia – fear of the Bolsheviks * Christianophobia – fear of the Christians * Dutchphobia – fear of the Dutch * Europhobia – fear of the Europeans * Francophobia, Gallophobia, Galiophobia – fear of the French * Germanophobia, Teutophobia – fear of the Germans * Hispanophobia – fear of Hispanics * Indianophobia – fear of Native Americans * Indophobia – fear of the Indians or South Asians * Islamophobia – fear of Muslims * Judeophobia – fear of Jews * Koreanophobia – fear of the Koreans * Lesbophobia – fear of lesbians (branch of homophobia) * Mexicanophobia – fear of the Mexicans * Negrophobia – fear of black people or African Americans * Nipponophobia, Japanophobia – fear of the Japanese * Polonophobia – fear of the Polish * Russophobia – fear of the Russians * Sinophobia, Chinesophobia – fear of the Chinese * Turcophobia – fear of the Turks * Walloonphobia – fear of the Walloons Agoraphobias * Aerodromophobia – fear of airports * Aerostatiophobia – fear of gas stations * Agoraphobia – fear of places or events where escape is impossible or when help is unavailable; fear of open spaces or of being in public places; fear of leaving a safe place * Aigialophobia – fear of beaches * Autokinetodromophobia – fear of highways and expressways * Boitephobia – fear of clubs * Cauponaphobia – fear of going to a restaurant * Cinematophobia, Cinemaphobia, Theatrophobia – fear of going to a movie theater * Coimetrophobia – fear of cemeteries * Collegiphobia – fear of college and university (branch of scolionophobia) * Concertophobia – fear of concerts * Dimotikophobia – fear of elementary school (branch of scolionophobia) * Domatophobia, Eicophobia, Oikophobia – fear of houses or being in a house * Ecclesiophobia – fear of church * Ecophobia – fear of home * Ergophobia – fear of the workplace * Fundophobia – fear of farms * Hauntophobia – fear of haunted houses * Hiskophobia – fear of high school (branch of scolionophobia) * Hylophobia – fear of forests * Incarcerophobia – fear of going to jail or prison * Koinoloutrophobia – fear of public restrooms * Lemmaparcophobia – fear of going to an amusement park * Librariophobia – fear of libraries * Mercerophobia – fear of grocery stores * Nosocomephobia – fear of hospitals * Nostophobia – fear of returning home * Nyctohylophobia – fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night * Officinaphobia – fear of shopping * Orophobia, Akraphobia, Bounophobia – fear of mountains * Pallamagliophobia – fear of shopping mall * Scolionophobia – fear of going to school * Tavernaphobia, Coponaphobia – fear of bar or tavern * Thalassophobia – fear of the sea or being in the ocean (branch of aquaphobia) * Zhongophobia – fear of middle school (branch of scolionophobia) * Zoolophobia – fear of zoos Phobias of events and actions * Abductophobia – fear of abduction * Ablutophobia – fear of bathing, washing or cleaning * Agraphobia – fear of sexual contact * Agyrophobia, Dromophobia – fear of crossing the road * Algophobia, Odynophobia, Odynephobia – fear of pain * Alienabductophobia – fear of alien abduction (branch of alienophobia and abductophobia) * Ambulophobia, Stasiphobia – fear of standing or walking * Ammophobia, Ammosophobia – fear of walking on sand * Amychophobia – fear of being scratched * Anablephobia – fear of looking up * Anagnosmaphobia – fear of reading * Anditchophobia – fear of being on time * Anuptaphobia – fear of breaking up * Atychiphobia, Kakorrhaphiophobia – fear of failure or defeat * Aviophobia, Aviatophobia – fear of flying * Basophobia, Basiphobia – fear of walking or falling * Batophobia – fear of being close to tall buildings * Bayuephobia – fear of August * Capiophobia – fear of getting arrested * Capnophobia – fear of smoking * Casadastraphobia – fear of falling into the sky * Catagelophobia – fear of being ridiculed * Catapedaphobia – fear of jumping from high and low places * Catastrophobia – fear of disasters * Cathisophobia, Kathisophobia, Thaasophobia – fear of sitting * Chapitgoephobia – fear of November * Chemophobia – fear of working with chemicals * Chiraptophobia, Aphephobia, Haphephobia, Haptephobia, Thixophobia – fear of touching or of being touched * Chorophobia – fear of dancing * Chronohodophobia – fear of time travel * Cinephobia – fear of movies * Climacophobia – fear of climbing, or of falling downstairs * Clinophobia – fear of going to bed * Cnidophobia – fear of getting stung by bees, etc. * Contreltophobia – fear of sexual abuse * Daknophobia – fear of being bitten * Dakrophobia – fear of crying * Decidophobia – fear of making decisions * Deipnophobia – fear of dinner * Dentophobia – fear of dental procedures * Deprecorophobia – fear of curse * Deuterophobia – fear of Mondays * Devwahrphobia – fear of doing homework * Dishabiliophobia – fear of undressing in front of someone * Disposophobia – fear of getting rid of or losing things – sometimes wrongly defined as "compulsive hoarding" * Doronophobia – fear of opening gifts * Doxophobia – fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise * Ehsanophobia – fear of expending money * Ekrixiphobia, Ekriphobia – fear of explosions * Emetophobia – fear of vomiting * Encavmaphobia, Kaiomaphobia, Kaiophobia – fear of getting burned (branch of traumatophobia) * Enosiophobia, Enissophobia – fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism * Epistaxiophobia – fear of nosebleeds * Ereuthrophobia – fear of blushing * Ergaleophobia – fear of using tools * Ergasiophobia – fear of work or functioning, or a surgeon's fear of operating * Erratophobia, Errophobia – fear of making mistakes * Eructophobia – fear of burping * Eryuephobia – fear of February * Euphobia – fear of hearing good news * Flatulophobia, Flatuphobia – fear of farting * Fragapanophobia – fear of birthdays * Fumusterroremophobia – fear of smoke alarms (branch of ligyrophobia) * Gamophobia – fear of getting married or commitment * Gargalaphobia – fear of being tickled * Gelotophobia – fear of being laughed at * Genophobia, Coitophobia – fear of sexual intercourse * Gephyrophobia, Gephydrophobia, Gephysrophobia – fear of crossing bridges * Gerascophobia – fear of growing old or aging * Giortiphobia, Simbosiophobia – fear of parties * Glossophobia – fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak * Graphophobia – fear of writing or handwriting * Grothophobia, Gronthokopophobia – fear of getting punched * Hamartophobia – fear of sinning * Harpaxophobia – fear of being robbed * Hedonophobia – fear of feeling pleasure * Hodophobia – fear of travel * Hypnophobia, Somniphobia – fear of sleep * Igniterroremophobia – fear of fire alarms (branch of ligyrophobia) * Incestophobia – fear of incest * Ipovlopsychophobia – fear of having one’s photograph taken * Jiuyuephobia – fear of September * Jocophobia, Joculophobia – fear of having fun * Kakologophobia – fear of swearing and of hearing swear words * Kakoneirophobia – fear of nightmares (branch of oneirophobia) * Kakophobia – fear of bad situations * Kleptophobia, Cleptophobia – fear of stealing * Kinetophobia, Kinesophobia – fear of movement or motion * Kopophobia – fear of fatigue * Kyphophobia – fear of stooping * Kyriakiphobia – fear of Sundays * Laliophobia, Lalophobia – fear of speaking * Lickophobia, Lambophobia – fear of being licked * Leptophobia – fear of losing weight * Liticaphobia – fear of being sued * Liuyuephobia – fear of June * Macrophobia – fear of long waits * Mageirocophobia – fear of cooking * Malaxophobia, Sarmassophobia – fear of love play * Mastigophobia, Poinephobia – fear of being punished * Mathemaphobia – fear of mathematics * Medomalacuphobia, Medomalacophobia – fear of losing an erection * Medorthophobia – fear of penis being erected * Merinthophobia – fear of being bound or tied up * Metathesiophobia – fear of changes * Myoclunusdiagphragmaphobia, Singultophobia – fear of hiccups * Mysophobia – fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs * Natatophobia – fear of swimming * Naturophobia – fear of natural phenomena * Nomophobia – fear of being out of mobile phone contact * Nonamophobia – fear of blackout * Obesophobia – fear of gaining weight * Oblitophobia, Dediscophobia – fear of forgetting * Oneirogmophobia – fear of wet dreams (branch of oneirophobia) * Oneirophobia – fear of dreams * Onomatophobia – fear of hearing a certain word or of names * Ophthalmophobia – fear of being stared at * Optophobia – fear of opening one's eyes * Panthophobia – fear of suffering * Paralipophobia – fear of neglecting duty * Paraskavedekatriaphobia, Paraskevidekatriaphobia – fear of Friday the 13th (Friggatriskaidekaphobia) * Paraskeviphobia – fear of Fridays * Pemptiphobia – fear of Thursdays * Periculophobia – fear of taking risks * Pertussaphobia, Tussaphobia – fear of coughing * Phagophobia – fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten * Phalacrophobia – fear of becoming bald * Pharsaphobia – fear of pranks * Philemaphobia, Philematophobia – fear of kissing * Phronemophobia – fear of thinking * Pinchophobia – fear of being pinched * Piptophobia – fear of falling * Pnigophobia, Pnigerophobia – fear of choking or of being smothered * Obesophobia, Pocrescophobia – fear of gaining weight or of becoming fat * Ponophobia – fear of overworking * Proschophobia – fear of preschool * Pruritophobia – fear of itches * Psellismophobia – fear of stuttering * Pteronophobia – fear of being tickled by feathers * Pungophobia – fear of getting stabbed * Qiyuephobia – fear of July * Queunliskanphobia – fear of spitting * Rhabdophobia – fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized * Rhypophobia – fear of defecation * Rundfuphobia – fear of listening to the radio * Salirephobia – fear of jumping * Sanyuephobia – fear of March * Savvatophobia – fear of Saturdays * Scopophobia, Scoptophobia – fear of being looked at or stared at * Scriptophobia – fear of writing in public * Scythephobia – fear of cutting grass * Seismophobia – fear of earthquakes * Selaphobia – fear of light flashes (branch of photophobia) * Shieryuephobia – fear of December * Shiyuephobia – fear of October * Siyuephobia – fear of April * Sophophobia – fear of learning * Sternutaphobia – fear of sneezing * Stubaphobia – fear of cutting nails * Subterraneapremortephobia – fear of being buried alive * Taphophobia, Taphephobia – fear of being placed in a grave while still alive * Teleophobia – fear of religious ceremonies * Telephonophobia – fear of telephones ringing * Televisiophobia – fear of watching television * Teratophobia – fear of bearing a deformed child * Terrorphobia – fear of terrorism * Testophobia – fear of taking tests * Tetartiphobia – fear of Wednesdays * Thanatophobia, Thantophobia – fear of dying * Tokophobia, Lockiophobia, Maieusiophobia, Parturiphobia – fear of pregnancy and childbirth * Tomophobia – fear of surgical operations * Tonsurephobia – fear of haircuts * Toxiphobia, Toxophobia, Toxicophobia, Iophobia – fear of poison or of being accidentally poisoned * Traumatophobia, Traumaphobia – fear of getting injured * Tremophobia – fear of trembling * Tritiphobia – fear of Tuesdays * Tropophobia – fear of moving or making changes * Tsunamiphobia – fear of tsunamis (branch of cymophobia and seismophobia) * Urophobia, Urinophobia – fear of urinating * Volcanophobia – fear of volcanic eruptions * Wuyuephobia – fear of May * Yiyuephobia – fear of January Holiday phobias * Christougenniatikophobia – fear of Christmas * Gratiarophobia – fear of Thanksgiving * Heortophobia – fear of holidays * Libertaphobia – fear of Independence Day * Neoannophobia – fear of New Year * Paschaphobia – fear of Easter * Patricophobia – fear of St. Patrick's Day * Samhainophobia – fear of Halloween * Valentinophobia – fear of Valentine's Day Phobias of emotions * Angrophobia – fear of anger * Animotophobia – fear of having or showing emotions * Culpaphobia – fear of guilt * Erotophobia – fear of sexual love (branch of philophobia) * Foedophobia – fear of disgust * Hormephobia – fear of shock * Laetophobia – fear of happiness * Lyssophobia – fear of becoming mad * Misophobia – fear of hatred * Philophobia – fear of love, falling in love or being in love * Tristophobia, Maestophobia – fear of sorrow and sadness * Timidophobia, Pavidophobia – fear of shyness * Zelophobia – fear of jealousy Phobias of diseases and disorders * Albuminurophobia – fear of kidney disease * Allergiphobia – fear of allergies * Anaphylaxophobia – fear of anaphylaxis * Ataxophobia – fear of disorders * Carcinophobia, Cancerophobia – fear of cancer * Cholerophobia – fear of cholera * Coprastasophobia – fear of constipation * Cypridophobia, Cypriphobia, Cyprianophobia, Cyprinophobia – fear of prostitutes or venereal disease * Defecaloesiophobia – fear of painful bowels movements or diarrhea * Dermatosiophobia, Dermatopathophobia – fear of skin disease * Diabetophobia – fear of diabetes * Febriphobia, Fibriphobia, Fibriophobia, Pyrexiophobia – fear of fever * Hydrophobophobia, Kynophobia, Lyssophobia – fear of rabies * Hylephobia – fear of epilepsy * Meningitophobia – fear of brain disease * Monopathophobia – fear of definite disease * Nosomentophobia – fear of mental illness * Nosophobia, Nosemaphobia – fear of becoming ill * Pathophobia – fear of diseases * Pellagrophobia – fear of pellagra * Phobophobia – fear of fears or phobias * Poliosophobia – fear of contracting poliomyelitis * Rectophobia – fear of rectal diseases * Scabiophobia – fear of scabies (branch of dermatosiophobia) * Syphilophobia – fear of syphilis * Tetanophobia – fear of lockjaw or tetanus * Trichinophobia – fear of trichinosis * Tuberculophobia, Phthisiophobia – fear of tuberculosis Phobias of things * Acousticophobia – fear of noises (branch of phonophobia) * Aerosakaphobia – fear of airbags * Aichmophobia – fear of sharp or pointed objects (such as a needle or knife) * Aircophobia – fear of air conditioners * Airuniphobia – fear of air conditioning units * Allodoxaphobia – fear of opinions * Altocelarophobia – fear of high ceilings (branch of celarophobia) * Anemistiraphobia – fear of fans * Antennaphobia – fear of antennae * Apeirophobia – fear of eternity * Atelophobia – fear of not being good enough or imperfection * Athlematophobia – fear of sports (branch of venatophobia) * Aulophobia – fear of flutes * Automatonophobia – fear of humanoid figures * Bahnubophobia – fear of railroad crossings * Ballistophobia – fear of missiles or bullets * Barophobia – fear of gravity * Bathmophobia – fear of stairs or steep slopes * Batterophobia – fear of batteries * Belonephobia – fear of pins (Enetophobia) and needles (branch of aichmophobia) * Bibliophobia – fear of books * Buhuajiphobia – fear of walkie-talkies * Caelophobia – fear of the sky * Cameraphobia – fear of cameras * Cassettophobia – fear of cassette tapes * Cathedraphobia – fear of chairs * Catoptrophobia – fear of mirrors * Celarophobia – fear of ceilings * Cenophobia, Centophobia, Neophobia – fear of new things or ideas * Chloephobia – fear of newspapers (branch of papyrophobia) * Chrometophobia, Chrematophobia – fear of money * Chronomentrophobia – fear of clocks * Chronophobia – fear of time and time moving forward * Citharaphobia – fear of guitars * Clinephobia, Klinephobia – fear of beds * Colimbophobia – fear of swimming pool * Consecotaleophobia – fear of chopsticks * Cranophobia, Kranophobia – fear of helmets * Cremnophobia – fear of precipices * Crepundiaphobia – fear of toys * Crystallophobia – fear of crystals * Cuprolaminophobia – fear of coins * Cyberphobia – fear of computers * Cymophobia, Kymophobia – fear of waves or wave-like motions * Defenestraphobia – fear of windows * Dengpaophoiba – fear of light bulbs * Dextrophobia – fear of objects at the right side of the body * Diaperphobia – fear of diapers * Dikephobia – fear of justice * Dinophobia – fear of dizziness or whirlpools * Dishleprophobia – fear of dishwashers * Doraphobia – fear of fur or skins of animals * Duophobia – fear of pairs * Drogerphobia – fear of clothes dryers * Eapalliophobia – fear of rugs * Ebulliophobia – fear of bubbles * Efimeridaphobia – fear of newspapers * Eicophobia, Domatophobia, Oikophobia – fear of home surroundings * Eikonphobia – fear of pictures * Eisoptrophobia – fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror * Electrophobia – fear of electricity * Elevatophobia, Elevaphobia – fear of elevators * Enosiophobia, Enissophobia – fear of criticism * Entamaphobia – fear of doors * Epiplaphobia – fear of furnitures * Epistemophobia, Gnosiophobia – fear of knowledge * Erythophobia, Ereuthophobia – fear of redlights * Escalaphobia, Escalatophobia, Roltraphobia – fear of escalators * Esorouchaphobia – fear of underwear * Ethismosophobia – fear of addiction * Fakosphobia – fear of flashlights * Filophobia – fear of wires * Focophobia – fear of fireplaces * Fohniphobia – fear of blow-dryers * Fornaciphobia – fear of furnaces * Fournophobia – fear of ovens * Frachtiphobia – fear of fences * Fumiphobia – fear of smoke * Fyllofysophobia – fear of leaf blowers * Geumaphobia, Geumophobia – fear of taste * Globophobia – fear of balloons * Grafeiophobia, Mensamophobia – fear of desks * Hagiophobia – fear of holy things * Headphonophobia – fear of headphones * Hedgetrophobia – fear of hedge trimmers * Heizgephobia – fear of heaters * Heresyphobia, Hereiophobia – fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation * Herpetophobia – fear of creepy, crawly things * Hibernicaphobia – fear of carpets * Hierophobia – fear of sacred things * Hoplophobia – fear of weapons, specifically firearms * Hyelophobia, Hyalophobia, Nelophobia – fear of glass * Hygrophobia – fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture * Hylephobia – fear of materialism * Hypengyophobia, Hypegiaphobia – fear of responsibility * Juvideophobia – fear of video games (branch of venatophobia) * Kafetiphobia – fear of coffeemakers * Kaltsaphobia – fear of socks * Kampanaphobia – fear of bells * Kanayaphobia – fear of chainsaws * Katagelophobia – fear of ridicule * Kenophobia – fear of voids or empty spaces * Keraphobia, Kerasophobia – fear of horns * Koinoniphobia – fear of rooms * Konsentophobia – fear of electric outlets * Kouziphobia – fear of stoves * Lampaphobia – fear of lamps * Lastichophobia – fear of tires * Lateriphobia – fear of Legos (branch of crepundiaphobia) * Lechophobia – fear of couches * Levophobia, Sinistrophobia – fear of things to the left side of the body * Ligamentophobia – fear of ribbons * Ligyrophobia – fear of loud sounds or noises (branch of phonophobia) * Linonophobia – fear of strings * Linyuphobia – fear of showers * Lodiculaphobia – fear of blankets * Lumenophobia – fear of light fixtures * Lysbrytophobia – fear of light-switch * Mechanophobia – fear of machines * Mediaphobia – fear of media * Megalophobia, Megaphobia – fear of large things * Megaphonophobia – fear of megaphones * Melophobia – fear of music (branch of phonophobia) * Menophobia – fear of menstruation * Microphonophobia – fear of microphones * Minicelarophobia – fear of low ceilings (branch of celarophobia) * Molysmophobia, Molysomophobia – fear of dirt (Rupophobia) or contamination * Metrophobia – fear of poetry * Microphobia, Mycrophobia – fear of small things * Microvophobia – fear of microwave ovens * Mnemophobia – fear of memories * Mythophobia – fear of myths, stories or false statements * Necrophobia – fear of dead things * Nucleomituphobia – fear of nuclear weapons (branch of hoplophobia) * Oikophobia, Domatophobia, Eicophobia – fear of home surroundings and household appliances * Opiophobia – fear of doctor's experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients * Ordclaviphobia – fear of computer keyboards * Orthophobia – fear of property * Osmophobia, Osphresiophobia, Olfactophobia – fear of smells or odors (especially bad) * Osouriphobia – fear of computer mice * Oulinophobia – fear of scars * Ouritiriophobia – fear of urinals * Pactorbophobia – fear of CDs * Pagophobia – fear of ice or frost * Panophobia, Pantophobia – fear of everything * Panphobia – fear of an unknown cause * Panteloniphobia – fear of pants * Papoutsiphobia – fear of shoes * Papyrophobia – fear of paper * Patroiophobia – fear of heredity * Peccatophobia – fear of imaginary crimes * Pediophobia – fear of dolls (branch of automatonophobia) * Philosophobia – fear of philosophy * Phonophobia – fear of sounds * Photoaugliaphobia, Photaugiaphobia, Photaugiophobia – fear of glaring lights (branch of photophobia) * Photophobia – fear of light * Placophobia – fear of tombstones * Planophobia – fear of piano * Plyntiphobia – fear of washing machines * Polyphobia – fear of many things * Postalphobia – fear of mail * Potamophobia – fear of rivers or running water * Poukamisophobia – fear of shirts * Printerphobia – fear of printers * Prosophobia – fear of progress * Psychophobia – fear of mind * Psygephobia – fear of refrigerators * Pupaphobia – fear of puppets (branch of automatonophobia) * Purinsumphobia – fear of trash cans * Purgamentophobia – fear of garbage * Pyliphobia – fear of gates * Pyrophobia, Arsonphobia – fear of fire * Radiophobia – fear of radioactivity or X-rays * Rasemaphobia – fear of lawn mowers * Renwuphobia – fear of action figures (branch of automatonophobia) * Reshuiqiphobia – fear of water heaters * Revmagrammiphobia – fear of power lines * Rhabdophobia – fear of magic * Robophobia, Robotaphobia – fear of robots, drones and artificial intelligence * Saxophonophobia – fear of saxophones * Scatophobia – fear of fecal matter * Scharaphobia – fear of grills * Sciophobia, Sciaphobia – fear of shadows * Scotomaphobia – fear of blindness in visual field * Seplophobia – fear of decaying matter * Shengophobia – fear of sewers * Shuicaophobia – fear of sinks * Sinistrophobia – fear of things to the left or left-handed * Soteriophobia – fear of dependence on others * Spasmenagaliaphobia – fear of broken glass (branch of hyelophobia, hyalophobia, nelophobia) * Staurophobia – fear of crosses or the crucifix * Stenophobia – fear of narrow things or places * Symbolophobia – fear of symbolism * Tabulatophobia – fear of floors (branch of terramophobia) * Taphophobia, Taphephobia – fear of the grave * Technophobia – fear of technology * Tegophobia – fear of rooftops * Teleophobia – fear of definite plans * Telephonophobia – fear of telephones * Terramophobia – fear of the ground * Textophobia – fear of certain fabrics * Theologicophobia – fear of theology * Theophobia – fear of religion * Toasterphobia – fear of toasters * Toichophobia – fear of walls * Topophobia – fear of certain places or situations, such as stage fright * Toualetaphobia – fear of toilets * Trapezaphobia – fear of tables * Trokhophobia – fear of wheels * Trypanophobia – fear of needles (Belonephobia) or injections (branch of aichmophobia) * Trypophobia – fear of holes * Tympanophobia – fear of drums * Veganphobia – fear of veganism * Venatophobia – fear of games * Verkeintriphobia – fear of traffic tickets * Vestiphobia, Vestiophobia – fear of clothing * Viemaphobia – fear of drains * Voedsephobia – fear of garbage disposals * Vothrophobia – fear of cesspool * Vinylophobia – fear of vinyl records * Wanjuwuphobia – fear of dollhouses (branch of automatonophobia) * Wiccaphobia – fear of witchcraft * Wiiphobia – fear of the Wii * Xylophonophobia – fear of xylophones * Xypnitiriphobia – fear of alarm clocks * Xyrophobia – fear of razors * Yedengphobia – fear of nightlights * Yupenphobia – fear of bathtubs * Yushuaphobia – fear of windshield wipers * Zizanmephobia – fear of weed eaters * Zuigerphobia – fear of vacuum cleaners Phobias of substances * Aerophobia – fear of air * Aquaphobia, Hydrophobia – fear of water * Argyrophobia, Argentophobia – fear of silver (branch of metallophobia) * Benziphobia – fear of gasoline * Aurophobia – fear of gold (branch of metallophobia) * Blennophobia, Myxophobia – fear of slime * Chemophobia – fear of chemicals * Hydrargyophobia – fear of mercurial medicines (branch of pharmacophobia) * Koniophobia, Amathophobia – fear of dust * Metallophobia – fear of metals * Neopharmaphobia – fear of new drugs (branch of neophobia and pharmacophobia) * Petraphobia – fear of rocks * Pharmacophobia – fear of drugs, taking medicine, or medications * Rupophobia – fear of dirt * Vacansopapurosophobia – fear of blank paper (branch of papyrophobia) * Xylophobia – fear of wooden objects Phobias of food and drink * Acerophobia – fear of sours * Acrisophobia – fear of bitters * Alektorophobia – fear of chickens (branch of carnophobia) * Alliumphobia – fear of garlic * Anapsytikophobia – fear of soft drinks * Aquaphobia, Hydrophobia – fear of water * Arachibutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter * Aromaphobia – fear of spices and spicy food * Bagelphobia – fear of bagels * Biskotophobia – fear of biscuits * Cafephobia – fear of coffee and its smell * Caramelaphobia, Karamelaphobia – fear of candy * Carnophobia – fear of meat * Chiclephobia – fear of chewing gum * Cibofestinaphobia – fear of fast food * Cibophobia, Sitophobia – fear of food * Crustumphobia – 'fear of pie * Deipnophobia – fear of meals * 'Dipsophobia – fear of drink or beverages * Dulciphobia, Suaviphobia – fear of sweets * Fructophobia – fear of fruits * Galaphobia, Lactophobia, Lactaphobia – fear of milk * Giaourtiophobia – fear of yogurts (branch of gustatophobia) * Gustatophobia – fear of snacks * Halophobia – fear of salt and salty food * Ichthyophobia – fear of fish * Junkcibophobia – fear of junk food * Lachanophobia – fear of vegetables * Lipophobia – fear of fats * Loukoumaphobia – fear of donuts * Meleagrisphobia – fear of turkeys (branch of carnophobia) * Methyphobia, Potophobia – fear of alcohol * Mycophobia – fear of mushrooms * Oenophobia – fear of wine (branch of methyphobia) * Ostraconophobia – fear of shellfish (branch of ichthyophobia) * Ovaphobia – fear of eggs * Pagotophobia – fear of ice cream (branch of gustatophobia) * Pemmaphobia – fear of cake * Pizzaphobia – fear of pizza * Saccharophobia – fear of sugar and sugary foods and drinks * Salutecibophobia – fear of health food * Turophobia – fear of cheese * Voutimaphobia – fear of cookies * Xocolataphobia – fear of chocolates * Zymarikaphobia – fear of pasta * Zythophobia – fear of beer (branch of methyphobia) Phobias of vehicles * Amaxophobia, Motorphobia – fear of automobiles * Boulntozaphobia – fear of bulldozers * Bustrophobia – fear of buses * Cyclophobia – fear of bicycles * Disongchephobia – fear of delivery trucks * Dochogophobia – fear of tank trucks * Gokarrophobia – fear of go-carts * Gelandelimophobia – fear of SUVs * Golfkarrophobia – fear of golf carts * Helicoptophobia – fear of helicopters * Huochephobia – fear of vans * Imifortigophobia – fear of pick up trucks * Jingchephobia – fear of police cars * Jipuphobia – fear of jeeps * Jiuhuphobia – fear of ambulances * Kombiphobia – fear of station wagons * Lajichephobia – fear of garbage trucks * Limophobia – fear of limousines * Motorcyclophobia – fear of motorcycles * Naviphobia, Navisphobia – fear of being on a boat or cruise ship * Ochophobia – fear of vehicles * Pteromerhanophobia – fear of being on an airplane * Semirophobia, Semitrophobia – fear of semi trucks * Siderodromophobia – fear of trains, railroads or train travel * Taxiphobia – fear of taxis * Tractorphobia – fear of tractors * Trochophobia – fear of being on a truck or bus * Veloxrotaphobia – fear of being on a roller coaster * Xiaofaphobia – fear of fire engines * Yubinshaphobia – fear of mail trucks * Zixiechephobia – fear of dump trucks Condition/quality phobias * Achluophobia, Nyctophobia, Myctophobia – fear of darkness * Acrophobia, Hypsiphobia – fear of heights * Altophobia – fear of being up high * Anuptaphobia – fear of being single * Ataxaphobia – fear of untidiness * Automysophobia – fear of being dirty * Autophobia, Isolophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being alone or isolated * Bathophobia – fear of depth * Cacophobia – fear of ugliness * Cainophobia, Cainotophobia, Kainolophobia, Kainophobia – fear of novelty * Cherophobia – fear of gaiety * Cryophobia – fear of extreme cold (branch of frigophobia) * Deephobia – fear of getting D's in grades * Dementophobia, Maniaphobia – fear of insanity * Dysmorphophobia – fear of deformity * Effophobia – fear of getting F's in grades * Eleutherophobia – fear of freedom * Enochlophobia, Demophobia – fear of crowds * Eosophobia – fear of dawn or daylight * Eremophobia, Autophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being oneself or of loneliness * Frigophobia, Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia – fear of cold * Futurephobia – fear of the future * Gamophobia – fear of being in a relationship * Gerontophobia – fear of the elderly * Gymnophobia, Nudaphobia – fear of nudity * Homophobia – fear of sameness and monotony * Implexaphobia – fear of tanglement * Isolophobia, Autophobia, Monophobia, Uniphobia – fear of being alone or isolated * Leptophobia – fear of being skinny * Neophobia – fear of anything new * Noctiphobia – fear of the night * Obesophobia – fear of obesity * Ochlophobia – fear of mobs (branch of enochlophobia) * Oudenophobia – fear of nothingness * Paliophobia – fear of old things * Peniaphobia – fear of poverty * Plutophobia – fear of wealth * Procerophobia – fear of being too tall * Retrophobia – fear of the past * Sedetaphobia – fear of silence * Symmetrophobia – fear of symmetry * Tachophobia – fear of high speeds * Tapinophobia – fear of being contagious * Thermophobia – fear of heat * Xerophobia – fear of dryness * Ymophobia – fear of contrariety Phobias of genres * Animophobia – fear of soul music * Burusuphobia – fear of blues music * Dramaphobia – fear of drama * Duismalophobia – fear of disaster films * Hevimetaruphobia – fear of heavy metal music * Horametophobia – fear of horror films * Kantoriphobia – fear of country music * Komoidaphobia – fear of comedy * Rokkuphobia – fear of rock music * Weltmusikophobia – fear of folk music * Zorevophobia – fear of jazz music Weather phobias * Aestophobia – fear of hot weather * Agripyrophobia – fear of wildfires (branch of pyrophobia) * Anemophobia, Ancraophobia – fear of winds or drafts * Antlophobia – fear of flooding * Ariditaphobia – fear of droughts * Astraphobia, Astrapophobia, Fulgophobia – fear of lightning (satellite of ceraunophobia) * Brontophobia, Tonitrophobia – fear of thunder (satellite of ceraunophobia) * Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia – fear of thunder (Brontophobia) and lightning (Astraphobia) (branch of procellaphobia) * Chionophobia – fear of snow * Chionothyellaphobia – fear of blizzards (branch of chionophobia & procellaphobia) * Cyclonophobia – fear of tropical cyclones (satellite of lilapsophobia) * Cymophobia – fear of wind-driven waves * Frigoriphobia – fear of cold weather * Grandophobia – fear of hail (branch of procellaphobia) * Homichlophobia, Nebulaphobia – fear of fog * Humidophobia – fear of humidity * Lilapsophobia – fear of tornadoes (Turbophobia) and tropical cyclones (Cyclonophobia) (branch of procellaphobia) * Nephophobia – fear of clouds * Nivisphobia – fear of avalanches (branch of chionophobia) * Ombrophobia, Pluviophobia – fear of rain or of being rained on * Pluvifrigophobia – fear of freezing rain (branch of ombrophobia) * Procellaphobia, Tempestaphobia – fear of storms * Serenophobia – fear of fair weather * Tempophobia – fear of weather * Turbophobia – fear of tornadoes (satellite of lilapsophobia) Space phobias * Astrophobia – fear of celestial objects * Cometophobia – fear of comets * Cosmophobia – fear of the cosmos * Etiamophobia – fear of asteroids * Heliophobia – fear of the sun (branch of astrophobia) or sunlight (branch of photophobia) * Kosmikophobia – fear of cosmic phenomenon * Melanoheliophobia – fear of black holes * Mestoselenophobia, Remaphobia – fear of full moon (branch of selenophobia) * Meteorophobia – fear of meteors * Selenophobia, Lunaphobia – fear of the moon * Siderophobia – fear of stars * Spacephobia – fear of outer space Phobias of planets * Haiwangphobia – fear of Neptune * Jinxiphobia – fear of Venus * Mavorsphobia – fear of Mars * Mingwangphobia – fear of Pluto * Muxiphobia – fear of Jupiter * Shuixphobia – fear of Mercury * Tennophobia – fear of Uranus * Terraphobia – fear of Earth * Tuxiphobia – fear of Saturn Color phobias * Chromophobia – fear of colors * Chrysophobia – fear of orange * Cyanophobia – fear of blue * Erythrophobia, Erytophobia – fear of red * Glaucophobia – fear of gray * Kastanophobia – fear of brown * Leukophobia – fear of white * Melanophobia – fear of black * Persikophobia – fear of peach * Prasinophobia, Chlorophobia – fear of green * Porphyrophobia – fear of purple * Rhodophobia – fear of pink * Xanthophobia – fear of yellow Phobias of language * Hellenologophobia – fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology * Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia, Megalogophobia, Sesquipedalophobia – fear of long words (branch of logophobia) * Logophobia, Verbophobia – fear of words * Mycrologophobia – fear of short words (branch of logophobia) * Nomatophobia – fear of names * Aibohphobia – fear of palindromes * Xenoglossophobia – fear of foreign languages Phobias of letters * Alphaphobia – fear of A * Betaphobia – fear of B * Cammaphobia – fear of C * Deltaphobia – fear of D * Epsilonphobia – fear of E * Foxtophobia, Digammaphobia – fear of F * Gammaphobia – fear of G * Grammaphobia – fear of letters * Hetaphobia – fear of H * Hoofdaphobia – fear of capital letters * Iotaphobia – fear of I * Jotaphobia – fear of J * Kappaphobia – fear of K * Lambdaphobia – fear of L * Muphobia – fear of M * Nuphobia – fear of N * Omicronphobia – fear of O * Piphobia – fear of P * Qoppaphobia, Koppaphobia – fear of Q * Rhophobia – fear of R * Sigmaphobia – fear of S * Tauphobia – fear of T * Upsilonphobia – fear of U * Victophobia – fear of V * Wauphobia, Dubbaphobia – fear of W * Xettophobia – fear of X * Yotaphobia – fear of Y * Zetaphobia – fear of Z Phobias of words * Epistegophobia – fear of the word 'poop' * Katournmaphobia – fear of the word 'pee' * Katourophobia – fear of the word 'piss' * Skataphobia – fear of the word 'shit' * Xanthophobia – fear of the word 'yellow' * Zomaiphobia – fear of the word 'fuck' Phobias of punctuation marks * Bindaphobia – fear of hyphens * Erotimatikophobia – fear of question marks * Heitophobia – fear of apostrophes * Pistaphobia – fear of periods * Thaumastikaphobia – fear of exclamation points * Virguphobia – fear of commas Phobias of numbers * Arithmophobia – fear of arithmetics * Decaphobia – fear of 10 * Dodecaphobia – fear of 12 * Dyophobia – fear of 2 * Dyokosioihekkaidekaphobia – fear of 216 * Eikosihexaphobia – fear of 26 * Eikositriophobia – fear of 23 * Enenekontenneaphobia – fear of 99 * Enkhenumerophobia – fear of negative numbers * Enneaphobia – fear of 9 * Enniakosientekaphobia – fear of 911 * Hexekontadyophobia – fear of 62 * Hexekontenneaphobia – fear of 69 * Hendecaphobia – fear of 11 * Heptadecaphobia – fear of 17 * Heptaphobia – fear of 7 * Hexadecaphobia – fear of 16 * Hexakosioihekkaidekaphobia – fear of 616 * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia – fear of 666 * Hexaphobia – fear of 6 * Imparnumerophobia – fear of odd numbers * Meganumerophobia – fear of large numbers * Numerophobia – fear of numbers * Octophobia – fear of 8 * Octokontaheptaphobia – fear of 87 * Omalonumerophobia – fear of even numbers * Oudenophobia – fear of 0 * Paranumerophobia – fear of irrational numbers * Pentaphobia – fear of 5 * Primonumerophobia – fear of prime numbers * Tessarakontadyochilexintaphobia – fear of 42069 * Tessarakontadyophobia – fear of 42 * Tetrakatoeikosiphobia – fear of 420 * Tetraphobia – fear of 4 * Triakontaenneaphobia – fear of 39 * Trikosioitriakontatriophobia – fear of 333 * Triphobia, Triophobia, Triskaphobia – fear of 3 * Triskaidekaphobia, Terdekaphobia – fear of 13 * Unophobia – fear of 1 Phobias of legendary beings * Alienophobia – fear of aliens * Angelophobia – fear of angels * Bogyphobia – fear of bogeys or the bogeyman * Demonophobia, Daemonophobia – fear of demons * Dracophobia – fear of dragons * Kinemortophobia – fear of zombies * Kryptophobia, Kryptozoophobia – fear of cryptids * Lupophobia – fear of werewolves * Phasmophobia, Spectrophobia – fear of ghosts * Pneumatiphobia – fear of spirits * Sanguivoriphobia – fear of vampires * Satanophobia – fear of Satan * Serenephobia – fear of mermaids * Skelephobia – fear of skeletons * Spectrophobia – fear of specters, ghosts (Phasmophobia) or phantoms * Teraphobia, Monstrophobia – fear of monsters * Wiccaphobia – fear of witches * Zeusophobia – fear of God Other phobias * Abstracophobia – fear of abstract things * Afairophobia – fear of the abstract plane of existence * Dianoiphobia – fear of the mental plane of existence * Emotaophobia – fear of emotional things * Fysikophobia – fear of the physical plane of existence * Kyrofelonoshophobia – fear of cartoon characters * Leporiphobia – fear of Easter bunnies * Mentaophobia – fear of mental things * Physophobia – fear of physical things * Pnevmaphobia – fear of the spiritual plane of existence * Poképhobia – fear of Pokémon * Spirituphobia – fear of spiritual things * Stygiophobia, Stigiophobia, Hadephobia – fear of Hell * Synaiphobia – fear of the emotional plane of existence * Uranophobia, Ouranophobia – fear of Heaven * Wikiphobia – fear of wikis Jocular and fictional phobias * Aibohphobia – a joke term for the fear of palindromes, which is a palindrome itself. The term is a piece of computer humor entered into the 1981 The Devil's DP Dictionary * Anachrophobia – fear of temporal displacement, from a Doctor Who novel by Jonathan Morris. * Anatidaephobia – the fictional fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you. From Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Anoraknophobia – a portmanteau of "anorak" and "arachnophobia". Used in the Wallace and Gromit comic book Anoraknophobia. Also the title of an album by Marillion. * Arachibutyrophobia – fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. The word is used by Charles M. Schulz in a 1982 installment of his "Peanuts" comic strip and by Peter O'Donnell in his 1985 Modesty Blaise adventure novel Dead Man's Handle. * Claustrommetaphobia - fear of suffocating on one's own eyeballs * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia – fear of long words. Hippopoto – "big" due to its allusion to the Greek-derived word hippopotamus (though this is derived as hippo-'' "horse" compounded with ''potam-os "river", so originally meaning "river horse"; according to the Oxford English, "hippopotamine" has been construed as large since 1847, so this coinage is reasonable); -monstr- is from Latin words meaning "monstrous", -o- is a noun-compounding vowel; -sesquipedali- comes from "sesquipedalian" meaning a long word (literally "a foot and a half long" in Latin), -o- is a noun-compounding vowel, and -phobia means "fear". Note: This was mentioned on the first episode of Brainiac Series Five as one of Tickle's Teasers. * Keanuphobia – fear of Keanu Reeves, portrayed in the Dean Koontz book, False Memory, where a woman has an irrational fear of Keanu Reeves and has to see her psychiatrist, Mark Ahriman, each week, unaware that she only has the fear in the first place because the psychotic Ahriman implanted it via hypnotic suggestion to amuse himself. He calls her the "Keanuphobe" in his head. * Luposlipaphobia – fear of being pursued by timber wolves around a kitchen table while wearing socks on a newly waxed floor, also from Gary Larson's The Far Side. * Lunaediesophobia – fear of Mondays (comes from the Latin word Luna meaning "Moon", and suffix ''-phobia'') * Monkeyphobia – fear of monkeys, as named by Lord Monkey Fist in the animated series Kim Possible. Due to spending a summer in a cabin with a crazy chimp mascot, Ron Stoppable has a fear of monkeys, which he gets over several times, usually during battles with Monkey Fist, who is essentially Ron's arch-nemesis. * Nihilophobia – fear of nothingness (comes from the combination of the Latin word nihil which means nothing, none, and the suffix ''-phobia''), as described by the Doctor in the Star Trek: Voyager episode Night. Voyager's morale officer and chef Neelix suffers from this condition, having panic attacks while the ship was traversing a dark expanse of space known as the Void. It is also the title of a 2008 album by Neuronium. Also, the animated version of George of the Jungle (2007 TV series) is seen suffering in one episode of the cartoon, where they are telling scary stories. * Robophobia – Irrational fear of robots and/or androids, also known as "Grimwade's Syndrome". First heard in the Doctor Who story The Robots of Death. * Semaphobia – fear of average Web developers to use Semantic Web technologies. * Venustraphobia – fear of beautiful women, according to a 1998 humorous article published by BBC News. The word is a portmanteau of "Venus trap" and "phobia". Venustraphobia is the title of a 2006 album by Casbah Club. Category:Phobias